


far longer than forever

by ithinkinstories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkinstories/pseuds/ithinkinstories
Summary: When Naruto introduced you to his friend from Suna, you were not expecting the abrupt lightheadedness. You were not expecting him to catch you when your knees gave out. You were definitely not expecting the flood of familiarity that washed over you when you gazed into his beautiful aquamarine eyes and felt his arms around you...Both of you knew then that no matter what happened in this life, the next, or even the last, you would always find each other, because yours was a love to last the ages.





	far longer than forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You have stumbled across the proof that I am a hopeless romantic. 
> 
> Gaara is one of my favorite characters... ever. In anything. This poor boy needs some real love and happiness, and will be featured i many of my stories, even if he's not the main love interest.
> 
> I'm also a huge sucker for the kind of stories like this one, that involve former lives and play on the soulmate concept, so don't be surprised to see a lot of them from me.
> 
> Putting up the lawyer shield here- I do not own anything but the plot.  
> Gaara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (legally).  
> You belong to Gaara. ;) 
> 
> My song inspiration for this was 'Til Death Do Us Part by Kait Weston, which is a beautiful song, if you're into more dramatic sounding music.  
> The title is in reference to the song Far Longer Than Forever from the Swan Princess, which is another pretty sounding song and is befitting of the story as well.
> 
> Check them out!

“Hello, I’m [Name]. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Gaara, and the pleasure is mine.” 

When Naruto introduced you to his friend from Suna, you were not expecting the abrupt lightheadedness. You were not expecting him to catch you when your knees gave out. You were definitely not expecting the flood of familiarity that washed over you when you gazed into his beautiful aquamarine eyes and felt his arms around you. 

“I’m so sorry,” you apologized, suddenly breathless. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Y-yes. I’m more than all right.” You blushed, realizing how flirty it must have sounded and began to explain, but the adorable quirk of his lips, a sweet smile, stopped you from articulating further.

Your head spun with the how repetitive it all seemed. 

Naruto dragged you to get food and a drink, adamant that it was the fault of you not eating breakfast that morning- you had slept in and were almost late to the little get-together he had arranged-, and hovered over you. You insisted it was just a tiny dizzy spell. 

You still couldn’t help but wonder, searching your memories for when you might have met the attractive redhead…

_It was the night of a grand ball in Konoha kingdom, a ball that was particularly for the younger generation that would take over in the next decade. Many of them were unwed, and it was the idea of the kingdom’s high council to create the opportunity for all the eligible bachelors and bachelorettes to congregate and for their parents to set up potential arrangements. It had been announced that even the highest princes, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, and princesses, Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga, would be there, searching for good potentials._

_It was declared that if they had not found someone to marry by the end of the night, Itachi would be betrothed to Temari of Suna kingdom, and Hinata would be betrothed to Temari’s younger brother, Gaara, both of whom were actually in the kingdom, should the arrangements be necessary..._

_“Are you ready, milady?” You questioned, your tone gentle as you finished pinning one last section of hair back._

_“I am, thank you. You’ve done such a wonderful job.” Princess Hinata replied with a practiced smile._

_“I mean emotionally,” you pressed. “How do you feel?”_

_“Wonderful.”_

_“Do not lie to me.”_

_She sighed, even making the tired exhale seem graceful. “You know me too well, [Name]. I am anxious.”_

_“I’d be more worried about you if you weren’t, but take heart. Tonight, you are not the princess.You are not worrying about a future husband. No one need know who you are. You are wearing one of your simpler dresses, we shall enter with the common crowd, and-” you paused to pick up the masks that would hide your faces for the evening, placing her gold colored, tiny pearl one on her face. “-we are well concealed with these.”_

_You donned your silver feathered disguise and shook out your just below shoulder length curls. “No one will have a clue who we are, unless we want them to. I will be at your side all night. This night belongs to you.”_

_The princess smiled genuinely. “You are right.”_

_“Of course I am. Now, let’s go have fun!”_

_You tittered like children, unbecoming of your positions, and joined the main throng of people coming in from the kingdom._

_Over the first hour, you both received your fair share of dance invitations, but true to your word, you never left the princess’s side, no matter how tempting the suitor, or how strongly she encouraged you. Your services as rationale and fun-seeker were required a few times when she began to work herself up- more like dragging herself down- over what the purpose of the festivities were, and then you were laughing and enjoying yourselves again. At one point, you caught sight of two gentlemen that stood out quite a bit._

_“Look at that man,” you whispered to Hinata, pointing to the redhead wearing a black mask. “I’ve never seen such a color. One second it shines like a ruby, the next, it appears to be more scarlet. Then there’s his companion! It is as if gold grows from his head!”_

_“They are unique, that is true,” she responded politely._

_As if they heard you, their heads turned in your direction, and a minute later, they approached._

_“Hello, fair ladies,” the blonde, wearing a white half face mask, showing one of his cerulean blue eyes, bowed. “We could not help noticing your beauty from across the room. Might we have the names associated with goddesses such as yourselves?”_

_You swapped a glance with Hinata, both of you unsure. No one had asked before then- which didn’t instill much hope in the young men of the kingdom. You had a name made up for Hinata, just in case, but you had failed to come up with your own. Your eyes were drawn to a red mark on the redhead’s forehead._

_“I am Aika, and this is my friend, Hana.”_

_“Such lovely names. Fitting,” the blonde continued to charm. “My name is Naruto, and my friend her-”_

_“Shuku,” the redhead cut him off, also with a bow._

_“Well, it is a pleasure to meet you,” you said with a curtsy._

_Hinata followed. “Yes.”_

_“The pleasure is ours,” Shuku stated, nodding at you._

_“Yes,” Naruto agreed. “May I have the pleasure of this dance, Lady Hana?”_

_You weren’t sure, but you thought you saw a blush on Hinata’s cheeks. “Yes, of course.”_

_He offered her his hand, which she accepted graciously, and they appeared to float onto the dance floor._

_“Would you care to dance, as well?”_

_You faced Shuku and shared a gaze. His eyes were absolutely enchanting, and your heart fluttered in your chest._

_“I would love to.”_

_You took his hand and he swept you on to the floor. The music faded into the background as you put a hand on his shoulder and he put his on your waist._

“So, what did you think of them?” Naruto inquired after the gathering. The two of you were hanging out at your place, playing video games.

“Temari is awesome. I didn’t know a woman could throw a man as far as she threw Kankuro,” you laughed. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled along with you. “They’ve always been like that, but you should have seen how worried she was about him when he got food poisoning a few years ago.” 

“Yeah? I doubt I would. I can tell that the three of them are a cohesive unit when the situation calls for it.” 

“They sure are. Make sure you stay on their good sides. One of them can kick ass, but God help whoever they all have a grudge against.” 

“So… Gaara is the quiet one, huh?” You shyly ventured to learn more about the youngest sibling. 

Naruto didn’t fail to notice, and sent you a suggestive grin. “Mhm. Did that disappoint you?” 

“N-no! I was just pointing it out! Is that just when he first meets someone?” You tried to keep the hope out of your voice. 

“Nah. He’s always pretty quiet, but when he wants to talk, he does.” 

“I see.” 

_“Not one for wasting words, are you?” You directed the question to your dance partner when it was over. You had tried to spark a conversation, but it always fizzled out. It was your fault as much as his, you surmised. You were a little distracted by a strange, but pleasant sensation that surrounded the points of contact you made with him, and he with you. Even more austere, you hadn’t experienced the need to fill the silence with conversation, which was a usual demand for you._

_“I am sorry, but no. It is not often that I know what to say, or feel the need to say anything,” he admitted sheepishly._

_“Ah, I see.” You smirked at him. “Well, it serves better to keep one’s mouth shut and let the worst only be assumed than to open the mouth and leave no doubt to be had.”_

_“I know far too many people who could stand to adhere to such wise words.”_

_A very unladylike snort ripped from your nose, and you clapped a hand over your face, which was rapidly rising in temperature. Your heart sank to your stomach, surprising you. Yes, you were embarrassed, but you shouldn’t feel so… disappointed? Why would you be?_

_Could it be that you were upset because you had done something embarrassing in front of this unknown man?_

_“Oh, ah, I should go find my la- friend! My friend!” Your voice shook and you couldn’t get away fast enough. Your feet felt as heavy as lead as you rushed away, face still burning. You sped out of the hall, praying that Hinata saw you and would join you soon._

_A familiar giggle pulled your attention to a couple you hadn’t seen before, and you instantly recognized Hinata. She was standing with her back to a wall while Naruto loomed over her. Pride swelled within you and you would sooner be executed than interrupt them. So, you continued on, heading outside to the garden._

_You found your favorite spot, a stone bench under a wooden canopy, entwined with ivy and roses that was tucked out of the way. You would often accompany Hinata out here during the fairer weather. It was a haven for you._

_You had barely taken your seat when you were joined by the one you wished to avoid._

_“Good sir, I am unfortunate to have disgraced myself in front of you once tonight, please, let that be enough.”_

_“I do not know what you are talking about,” he insisted._

_Your eyes raked over him, then you turned away, lifting a hand to brush a finger over a white rose. “You and I both know that is not true.”_

_“All I know is that I shared the most enjoyable dance with the loveliest woman I have met, she appeared to enjoy my company as well, and then she fled. I believe the misfortune is all mine.”_

_Your face had begun to heat up again, just as it had cooled off. “How did you find me? Did you follow me?”_

_“Yes. I left the hall and saw you, just as you were passing through the doors to the outside.”_

_“I see.”_

_“Might I join you?”_

_You hesitated, then nodded. You had no reason to turn him away, and truthfully, you had no desire to. He sat beside you and tilted his head back to view the night sky above._

_“Sir Shuku, are you sure you would not rather be inside with your friend and the rest?”_

_He faced you, eyes shining in the dark. “I could ask the same of you, Lady Aika.”_

_At the sound of the fake name on his tongue, you recoiled. “No, I honestly am sure that I would not. I just need to find Hana, but last I saw, she was with your fellow.”_

_“Is that so? I did not see that.”_

_“Yes, just outside the hall, in a shadow, off to the right.”_

_“Interesting. Well, he would be angry with me if I bothered them, and the only other person with whom I care to associate is right here.”_

_Something in the way he talked had you curious._

_“Are you a worker in the palace? You speak so properly, I have only ever heard the royals and some of the higher staff speak in such a way.”_

_His mask did him the favor of concealing his reaction, but she could just tell that she had caught him off guard._

_“I… You speak the same way I do. Are you?”_

_“Yes, I am. I am one of Princess Hinata’s attendants,” you told him, glad that you didn’t have to lie, but could still be distanced far enough from Hinata to not lead to the conclusion that she was with you._

_“I… I am also an attendant. Of Prince Sasuke’s.”_

_You knew he was lying, you had met all of both princes’ attendants, but decided to let him lie for the time being. Hopefully, he would come clean to you._

_“Ah. How is he? I hear he can be rather tyrannical.”_

_“I would rather not speak about my prince.”_

_“Very well. That is noble of you, though I can only assume the rumors are true,” you taunted him. He didn’t jump at the bait, but seemed uncomfortable._

_“Can we discuss something else?”_

_“Of course. Tonight is about fun, anyway,” you agreed, smiling at him. “I did not mean to cause discomfort.”_

_“No, that wasn’t it at all.”_

_“Regardless, let’s not dwell on it further. We can forget ourselves tonight.”_

The park was crowded, but you managed to secure a swing for yourself. It was what you did when you needed to get out of the house and not think, or at least try not to. You got yourself started and stared at the sky as you swung back and forth. You wished you could fly, free as a bird. It wasn’t just then. You’d had the same thought since you were a little kid. 

Birds didn’t have to worry about much, did they? They didn’t have to stress about school, at least. No pressure to excel, get good grades, get a good job, earn money… They could just fly away when a situation was too much to handle. 

But did they have dreams that caused them unneeded confusion? Science probably had an answer for that, but you didn’t feel like looking it up. It’s not like you could magically become a bird. 

No, you couldn’t escape the nightly visions that had beset you since you met Gaara a couple of weeks prior. It was weird, and haunting, but in a good way, if there was a good way to be haunted. 

Scenes of the two of you holding hands, walking side by side on the beach, and sitting under the moon and stars, curled up with each other on a blanket on the grass… They were so cheesy, but you felt so happy in them. He’d smile at you and then you were actually flying. He’d hold you against him, and the two of you just floated. 

“Get a grip, [Name]!” You shouted at yourself, not intending for it to be out loud. A few nearby kids looked at you in fear, then ran back to their mothers. 

You groaned and trudged over to the grassy hill, where you flopped down on your back. 

Why was this happening? First that rush when you first saw him, now dreams. What was next? 

You all but dreaded to find out. 

_“It is ending. We should go back,” you stated, somewhat sadly. You and Shuku had been out for only God knew how long, talking and occasionally laughing. You had enjoyed being with him more than anyone else in your life, even Hinata, though she was a close second._

_“I suppose we should.”_

_He got to his feet and held a hand out to you, which you accepted, and gently pulled you to your feet. You wobbled a bit in your shoes, and he placed his hands on your waist to steady you. You rested your hands on his chest and like a reflex, gazed up at him. He held it, and even more so than during your dance, the world just faded._

_Your heart pounded in your ears, and you were overcome with the compulsion to see his face. A hand went up to his mask, and he froze, making you freeze, until his own hand reached for yours. Simultaneously, you shed the disguises, revealing amazed faces._

_“Shu-”_

_“Gaara,” he cut you off. “My name is Gaara.”_

_The name struck a chord, and your eyes widened._

_“Prince Gaara?”_

_You stepped back and curtsied low, head bowed. He hooked a finger under your chin, bringing you up and back to him._

_“To you, I am just Gaara.”_

_You couldn’t believe it. The prince of an ally kingdom was here, with you, telling you to address him as if you were close friends. Propriety be damned, you were going to give him his wish. Some time during the last few hours, you grew deeply attached to him… Or did it happen in those few minutes after he introduced himself with a faux moniker?_

_“Gaara… I am [Name]. Forgive me for lying, but I did it for my lady, Princess Hinata.”_

_“I understand. So you were true when you said that you are an attendant to the princess. Will you forgive me as well? I had come here to see if I could get an idea of who the princess is, should we be married.”_

_“Nothing to forgive, whether or not I understand your motives. And yes, I am actually her lady-in-waiting.”_

_The two of you were so close, and it was all you could think about. Everything unimportant just evaporated from your mind as you made eye contact once again. He leaned a little closer._

_“[Name], I wish to see you again.”_

_“Far be it from me to deny you something that I wish as well, but how? Do you not have an arrangement in place, even if it is not with Princess Hinata?”_

_“I am not the first born, nor the first son of my father, so there is less pressure on me to marry quickly. I don’t believe there are any other plans for me.”_

_“Let us hope. How will we correspond? Will it not be suspicious, us sending letters?” You noted._

_“Naruto can help. He is a close friend of mine, and-”_

_“One of Prince Sasuke’s attendants!” You gasped, wondering why you didn’t recognize Naruto from before._

_“Yes. We will communicate through him.”_

_You nodded. “All right. Will I see you again soon?”_

_“Tomorrow night, right here.”_

_“I shall be here.” You smiled sweetly at him, and noticed that he had moved even closer to you._

_“[Name], I know it is soon, but you are my intended.”_

_His lips brushed yours, and your head couldn’t have spun faster._

“Gaara wants to meet up again,” Naruto informed you the next time the two of you met up for lunch. “He asked that I bring you along, if you can.” 

You couldn’t decide how you felt. Elated? Or nervous that the man dominating your thoughts wanted to see you?

“Really?” 

“Yep. Next weekend. They’re going to host a party at their place, and said we could crash there a couple of nights, if you’re okay with that. It’s almost a ten hour drive, and I wouldn’t want to turn around right after the party and some sleep, so…” 

“Who else is going?” 

“They invited everyone who was there at the park. So, are you in, or should I tell him you’re not interested?” He sent you the same suggestive smirk he had when you had asked about Gaara. 

Were you ready to see what was going on, if there was anything? You picked at your lunch in contemplation. He already made it clear he was interested, so there was no risk there. Still, you were beginning to worry that you had formed a warped attachment to him. Would it go away, or only get worse if you saw him again? Considering the distance between the two of you, if things went sour at the party, it didn’t have to matter. You could totally ignore each other’s existence. 

If you didn’t go, you wouldn’t know, and he might move on, which you supposed would be an answer to your dilemma, but leaving everything up to chance didn’t sit well with you. 

So, there was really only one option.

“Yeah, I’m in.” 

_“Gaara!” You squealed, clinging to him for dear life as the two of you rode his favorite horse, Shukaku, as fast as the stallion would go. He rumbled with laughter, and you were tempted to hit him and call him out. It was easy to be brave when he could straddle the beast, while you were riding side saddle. Not to mention, given your place, you had never had to ride very fast. The rides you had accompanied Hinata on were mild trots at most._

_Gaara, however, had competed in races, and won most of them._

_When he slowed the horse down in the woods and finally dismounted, you were a windblown mess. You weren’t obsessed with how you looked, but you also had a certain standard to uphold, so it was compulsory to try and smooth out your hair._

_“Was that all really necessary?”_

_He half smirked- which made you want to kiss him until you couldn’t breathe- up at you before helping you down. “Yes.”_

_You rolled your eyes and reached out to him, resting your hands on his shoulders while he grabbed your waist and got you to the ground._

_“Just give me a minute to adjust to not moving at the speed of light.”_

_He chuckled and pat his steed’s nose, muttering praise, then tied it to a tree. He then took your hand, and tentatively laced his fingers with yours. This was a new development, after only three dates, not including your first night, and it made you absolutely giddy. You kept a calm exterior and beamed at him as he stood not quite a head taller than you, then stretched up to kiss his cheek. He only blushed a bit as he led you a little deeper into the woods._

_“How are things back home?” You inquired._

_“Well enough. Everyone is excited for two weddings,” he explained. You nodded._

_Prince Itachi hadn’t found a potential bride at the ball, so he agreed to date Princess Temari, and within a week, they had decided to just get married, happier with each other than they had dared to hope._

_Then, to give Gaara continued reason to return to Konoha kingdom, he and Hinata agreed to “date.” Hinata insisted that you accompany them on their excursions, and Gaara had gotten permission for Naruto to act as his attendant while he was visiting, so the blonde came along as well, and it all just worked out a little too perfectly. The other happy couple were off on their own somewhere. It was a good charade, until demands for marriage came. Gaara and Hinata would then “break it off,” citing differences they refused to negotiate._

_Then you would have to find a new way to see the prince._

_You came to a clearing, where you found a picnic set up. It warmed your heart, and you turned to him. “Did you set all this up?”_

_He shook his head. “As much as I wanted to, I couldn’t find the time or excuse to get away beforehand. Naruto did it.”_

_“I still love it, and thank you.”_

_Your smile never wavered as you moved on to the blanket, slipping off your shoes and sitting down as the skirt of your gown flared out around you._

_“You’re welcome.”_

_He sat beside you and started pulling out food. Roast beef sandwiches and a simple salad, along with a parfait and even some eclairs for dessert._

_“This looks great. Did you request it from the kitchen?”_

_He nodded. “Yes. I told them it was for a date I was planning.”_

_“How honest,” you snickered, reaching for a sandwich._

_The two of you conversed about various matters, and shared what life was like for the two of you growing up. Your story was over quickly, and full of humorous stories about your training to serve Hinata and getting into occasional mischief with the others who were being trained to work in the palace._

_His was not as sweet. He’d been mistreated and occasionally abused by his father, a convenient target to blame for the death of his mother, who died during childbirth. His birth. Fortunately, he had his older siblings who would care for him as soon as their father had left the room, and by the time he was thirteen, it all stopped. He received the same treatment from all the servants, the same education, and the same love from the public as Temari and Kankuro, but King Rasa had just dropped out of his life._

_You would consider yourself heartless if you didn’t show some sign of your love for him when you saw the pain from his memories flash in his eyes. You weren’t sure if an embrace was what he needed, so you kept it small with a hand over his, letting him know you were there, and hoped that he knew you would never willingly let anything harm him ever again._

_He was a tender soul, roughened by the inescapable cruelties of life, but he swore that it taught him to recognize was special while he had it, and to never hesitate to grasp it. He sheepishly admitted that was what gave him the strength to chase after you that first night, because he was not going to watch you disappear when he could do something about it, unlike with his father._

_A deep resentment for the king of Suna burned in your eyes, and you wanted to tell Gaara to forget the bastard, but you realized that he was still the only father he knew, which would make that difficult._

_“[Name]?” He spoke up, getting your attention after spacing out._

_“Hm?”_

_“Hinata and I have discussed this matter a few times, and we have decided that we do not wish to continue the lie any longer.”_

_Your heart hit the bottom of your stomach. You knew this would happen one day, and one day soon, because Hinata wanted to come clean about Naruto so badly, but she was being the best friend you could ask for by pretending to want Gaara. You figured he would get bored one day and call it off, but had hoped it would be longer than this, and that he would talk to you before Hinata. “Oh?”_

_“Yes. It is not right, or fair to any of us.”_

_“You are right,” you murmured, accepting what you believed was to come._

_“I am glad you agree. When I return home, I am telling my father about you and that I am ready to be married, if you are.”_

_Your jaw fell wide open and he had you at his mercy._

_He stared back at you in confusion. “Is that not what you want?”_

_“What I want? Gaara, I thought you were going to tell me that you wanted to put an end to all of this! To us!”_

_His eyes narrowed. “[Name], do you remember what I told you the night we met?”_

_It was a struggle to think then, but you did manage to remember._

_“I said then that you are my intended. I am not a man who is easily swayed, especially when I set my heart on something. It was decided that night that I wanted you to be with me the rest of my life.”_

_Your eyes filled with tears, and you couldn’t figure out if you were panicking, or the happiest you had ever been._

_He slipped his hand into the basket, pulled out a black box which opened to reveal a gold ring with a massive diamond, and got on one knee._

_“[Name], I knew it the first time I saw you, I am meant to love you, and you were meant to love me, and our time together has only confirmed that. Will you marry me?”_

_The tears fell hard and the word wouldn’t come out. You held out a shaky hand and nodded. It was the first time you had seen him smile so freely. He slid the ring onto your finger- how did he know your size?- and lightly tugged on your hand, coaxing you toward him. His lips pressed against your forehead, and then your nose. He caressed your face and wiped away tears with his thumb._

_You shut your eyes and lost yourself in his touch, and pressed your lips against his palm._

_“Gaara,” you whispered reverently. He wrapped his arms around you and held on tight._

_“[Name].”_

_Eyelids raised, glistening drops clinging to long lashes, [e/c] connecting with an ethereal blue-green. Lips crashed together hungrily. Hands and arms moved in a frenzy._

_You fell on your back, and he came falling on top of you. You didn’t stop for a second. Your hands gripped his shirt, wrinkling the cotton fiber. One of his hands was knotted in your hair, the other was running down your right side so slowly, it was agony._

_If love was like this, you had never known it, and if you weren’t in the middle of it, you would lament being denied such bliss. Then again, he was worth every second you’d waited for him._

_“I love you,” you both panted when you had to separate for air._

_As soon as you were breathing regularly again, you dove back in, unable to get enough of each other._

The next weekend came all too quickly, and you found yourself packing last minute. You had almost been expecting it to fall through, like something was supposed to stop you from doing this. 

“What is wrong with me?” You grumbled, slamming some clothes in your duffel bag. “It’s not like some guy is the center of my universe! No matter how magnetically appealing he is. Screw gut feelings that tell me I know him. Forget dumb dreams that scream at me that we should be or have been together! It’s all stupid!” 

“Um, [Name]?” A friendly- more like highly concerned- face called from your doorway. 

“Oh, uh… Hi, Hinata,” you sheepishly greeted, gesturing to your bed. “Come in.” 

“Is everything okay?” She stepped in and accepted your invitation to take a seat.

You sighed and sat beside her, hanging your head. “I have no idea. It’s ridiculous, but I don’t.” 

“What’s going on?” 

“You’re going to tell me I’m crazy, but it’s-”

“Gaara?” She guessed. “I had a feeling.” 

You nodded, not even phased. “Yes, I’ve been having the weirdest… everything, since I met him. When we first introduced ourselves, I had this sense of deja vu. Then, I felt such a strong pull to him that whole day. Every night after that, I’ve had dreams of him, mostly in romantic settings with me. I can’t get him out of my head, and I can’t afford to get hung up on a guy right now. I’m now wondering if I’m going to this stupid party because I want to, or because he asked Naruto to get me to come.” 

“I see.” She remained silent, waiting for you to get it all out, then figured you had after a few minutes. “This is bad because it interferes with your life?” 

“Kind of. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?” 

“I can’t say, because I was in a different situation then. I was seven.” 

You were awestruck at the implication. “You mean, you went through all this?” 

“For almost ten years.” 

“So, what happened?” 

“Well, he didn’t know how to handle it, but he was kind of going through the same thing, so he actually stayed away from me. I was so shy, I couldn’t just come out and tell him what was happening to me, so we just danced around each other until we were eventually forced together,” she told you. 

“Who was it? What conclusion did you come to?” 

She smiled sweetly. “I’ve only ever dated one person for this very reason.” 

You wouldn’t be shocked if your eyes popped out of their sockets. “Naruto?” 

She nodded. “Yes. We both felt this connection and couldn’t see ourselves not together, so we went with what felt natural. He asked me on a date, and we’ve been happy ever since. I fall in love with him more and more every day.” 

It was so ludicrous, but at the same time, it wasn’t. You met Naruto and Hinata at university a little over a year ago, when you were all twenty-three or so, and they had been dating strong. You had never thought to ask them what their story was. They were so natural, a destined pair. Peanut butter and jelly, bathwater and bubbles, summer and sunshine, Naruto and Hinata. 

“That’s pretty amazing.” 

“We think so. I have a theory, but whether I’m right or wrong, I wouldn’t change it for anything.” 

“What is your theory?” 

There was a twinkle in her eye as her smile morphed from sweet and benign to knowing. 

“It’s going to sound silly, but that doesn’t discredit it, at least in my mind. My theory is that true love refuses to remain unresolved. Somewhere, somehow, it will reach its destined end, if there is one. Even if it has to manifest many times in different times and different places, just for two souls, it will, so that they can be happy.” 

You ran over her words a few times and released another sigh, but a lighter one. “That’s definitely not an unpopular theory.” 

“I know. It’s not very original, but that does not mean it can’t be true.” 

“You’re right. Well, we should get going. Naruto and Sasuke are waiting, aren’t they?” 

“Oh, yes!” 

_Blood and bodies fell everywhere you turned. You held tightly to Hinata’s wrist as you searched from your hiding place for a safe way to escape. A tiny kingdom called Oto that had yet to be recognized by the five major kingdoms had attacked the palace one night, immediately following Gaara’s departure._

_The military force of Konoha was strong, and had reacted quickly. It would have been enough to quash the threat of the small kingdom- which would be immediately dissolved-, had there not been an ally._

_A Suna kingdom soldier hit the ground, dispatched by one of Konoha’s best._

_“Hinata! This way!”_

_You heard Naruto’s voice, and your heart soared. You didn’t know how to wield a sword, but he did. He’d be able to protect your best friend and lady. Charging ahead, you leapt out of the shadows of the main corridor and darted toward him, dragging Hinata along._

_“Naruto!” She wept as he briefly embraced her._

_“We have to move, now!” You commanded, the blonde man nodding in agreement._

_“Come on!”_

_The three of you ran away from the main doors, where the battle was thickest. You were ahead of the pair, leading them to the servants’ entrance. You didn’t see the soldier come at you from the left._

_“[Name]!” Hinata cried._

_You turned just in time…_

_To see Naruto be impaled through the stomach._

_“No!” You and the princess screamed._

_To his merit, the man was able to behead the offender before he fell._

_“Naruto, why?!” You hollered. “He would have hit me, then you could have taken him out and escaped with Hinata!”_

_He weakly smiled, blood staining his lips as he coughed, then went limp. You could barely see through the tears, but you still harshly grabbed the princess, who you were sworn to protect. She struggled against you, unwilling to leave her beloved’s body._

_“Hinata, if you die right here, his sacrifice will have been in vain! Come on!”_

_It was difficult, but you got her running again, changing course for the nearest secret passageway that you knew of. It didn’t matter if it wasn’t the straightest path, you reasoned. If you could get out of the castle, there were more places to hide._

_“[Name], I-I can’t…” She gasped, her shoulders heaving._

_“You have to. You can’t die, now run!”_

_You had never ordered her around, or even joked about doing so, such behavior would have you hanged from the highest gallows, so she was still taken aback, but she knew you were right. You kept running through the dark halls, finally stopping when you were sure you were safe for the moment. There was no staying in the castle because they could find you, and you would be trapped, but you would stay where you were if it were possible._

_Hinata collapsed and began sobbing. “Oh, Naruto.”_

_You knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, not deluding yourself into believing you could offer comfort in that dark hour. “I am so sorry, milady. He was a great man.”_

_You spoke the truth. Naruto was an imbecile at times, but you had seen him go toe to toe with Prince Sasuke, who had to be the most disagreeable man you knew. To call a man that could do so anything less than great would be a gross understatement._

_“W-we w-were g-going to t-tell F-father,” she confessed, and the ring on your finger tightened. It seemed like an eternity since Gaara had proposed, but it had only been a day, and you hadn’t gotten a chance to tell Hinata yet._

_“The two of you were a beautiful pair, I doubt even high councilor Hiashi would disapprove of your marriage.”_

_She continued to weep, and you gave up trying to think of anything to cheer her up. You wondered if you should share your news with her, but quickly stifled the thought. It wasn’t a good time in any sense, even if she was your best friend. Besides, she probably already knew, if she and Gaara had discussed announcing the end of their fictitious relationship._

_“We must keep going,” you urged her. “If we can get down to the village, we can get you a disguise and head for Suna to see what has happened. There must have been a coup or something within that kingdom.”_

_As you thought about it, your heart clenched. You sent a prayer to the heavens that your true love was not returning home to a scene such as the one that raged above, or worse, the aftermath._

_Hinata gave a pathetic nod, and you helped her up, then got her walking. It wasn’t as fast as you’d like, but you’d take what you could get as long as you didn’t sense immediate danger._

_You could have sang when you finally found an exit. You listened intently for any indication that you were about to waltz right into enemy hands, but there was nothing. Opening the door, you exited first and peered around. Death hung in the air, and there were so many corpses, many of them familiar. It sounded as if it were over, but you were skeptical. The further out you ventured, after telling Hinata to stay hidden, the clearer it seemed._

_Just as you were about to declare it safe, someone rounded the corner to your left. Ready to run the opposite direction, hopeful to lead them away from Hinata, you held your ground when you saw the familiar face._

_“Gaara!”_

_His whole aura lightened upon finding you safe._

_“[Name]! Stay there!”_

_He dodged the bodies as he made his way to you._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Temari sent me a letter. Someone convinced my father to ally the military with this small kingdom’s to invade Konoha. I turned around and came as fast as I could, but it wasn’t enough.”_

_After what could have been an eon, he got to you and crushed you to his body. It was an experience you’d endure over and over, even if it was a little uncomfortable._

_“I was afraid that you were going to find the aftermath of an uprising in your kingdom,” you whimpered, holding his face in your hands. “I am so glad you are okay.”_

_“As I am glad that you are,” he said, dipping his head to capture your lips._

_You knew that it wasn’t wise to stop and kiss him in the open, but you had been so worried, and after seeing Hinata’s sorrow, you weren’t going to pass up the chance._

_You slowly broke the sweet exchange when you realized you would need to be the bearer of bad news. Naruto had been to Gaara what Hinata was to you._

_“I have to tell you something. It-”_

_You couldn’t finish your sentence as an excruciating pain spread from the upper part of your back._

_“[Name]!” Gaara bellowed, his voice filling the hall, and your head._

_“Konoha scum!”_

_You didn’t feel yourself come in contact with the floor, the pain overshadowed it. You could barely process the wetness seeping down your back. You didn’t see Gaara kill a soldier that he had known, that he had helped train, in revenge._

_You did hear him repeat your name over and over as he fell to his knees beside you. You did feel his hands lift you up so he could cradle you despite your warm life essence staining him all over. You did hear Hinata cry out your name..._

_It was difficult to breathe, let alone move, but you made yourself reach up and touch his face one last time._

_“Gaara… I… love you… Please look after… Hinata… for Naruto...” You spoke in barely more than a whisper._

_Your eyes shifted to her. “Hinata… Look after him… for me…”_

_Their tears splashed on your face as your eyes closed. If only you had gotten to marry him first… You wouldn’t have said ‘til death do you part. You would have made it very clear that you were going to stay with him for more than just one lifetime..._

The party was in full swing, and it normally would have been something you’d be into, but you were still hung up on what Hinata had told you. Could you really be involved in something so grand? Was this what people meant when they talked about soulmates? 

You had never given the romantic notion much stock, but you wouldn’t completely disclaim it either. 

And why him? Why you? What made the universe say that you should love each other? At least you could see it with Naruto and Hinata. 

To be fair, even such a natural couple didn’t get it at first. 

You sipped at your drink, enjoying the night air out on the back patio behind the kitchen. You had turned out the lights on your way so you could have a better view of the stars. Tilting your head back, you had to admire their beauty, and it made you feel just a little better. 

The door opened, and you lowered your gaze to see him standing there. 

“Oh, uh,” you stammered. “Sorry, I’ll just let you have your patio.” 

You had barely brushed against him as you passed by, but it sent you in another tailspin- er, headspin?-, just as it had the last time you’d encountered each other. 

“[Name],” he spoke, his voice soft. 

You were riveted to the spot. “Yes, Gaara?” 

He gently grasped your wrist and lightly pulled you to him. You set your drink down and locked eyes with him. Your stomach had a conniption of butterflies, and you longed for nothing more than all those visions with which you’d been… afflicted? Blessed? You chose the latter. 

“I won’t let you go again,” he muttered, his voice suddenly husky. 

“Again?” You queried, your own voice quieter than the cicadas. 

“Yes, again,” he confirmed, and you were struck with the idea that he didn’t mean the last encounter you had. His hand relinquished you, and he tentatively held it out, palm up, inviting you to grasp it of your own will. 

You felt compelled to touch him, but you were also scared. It was irrational, and you pushed through it, taking his hand much like you would if the two of you were preparing to dance...

Suddenly, you saw what you were sure were actual memories of you with him. It was a much different setting, with greater complexities than your modern day lives. You felt something well up in you that was so strong, you thought it might take control of you. 

You knew what he meant by not letting you go again. 

“Good. I don’t plan to leave as quickly as I did last time. Not before we…” 

He gave you a sinful half smirk, but it didn’t last long, giving way to a free, joyful smile. 

“Until death?” 

“Oh no, my love. We are going to last far longer than forever,” you answered with your own smirk. 

He couldn’t resist any longer and cupped the back of your neck as he planted his lips on yours in a searing kiss. 

Both of you knew then that no matter what happened in this life, the next, or even the last, you would always find each other, because yours was a love to last the ages.


End file.
